lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-119.93.109.180-20190705054127
First of all, I'm sorry this is so long, but I started writing and... well, I couldn't stop... hehe. Anyway, this an "argument" I wanted to write for awhile. Please read to the end and at least CONSIDER my thoughts. I just wanted to put this in my own words, and I hope it persuades you to think a little more about... well, everything: So, the other day, I was on the this page, and I read your arguments because I am genuinely interested in why you think Fitzphie is endgame. Sometimes, I think that Fitz and Sophie would be cute together, and I wonder what it would be like if I shipped them, but... it's not about looking good together, it's about BEING together, and Sophie and Keefe just have that amazing chemistry of just being together, not necessarily being romantic or doing something important, but just BEING there, together, and that is why I ship them. They don't have to have gifts to make their relationship stronger -- don't get me wrong, gifts are TOTALLY adorable -- and that's what's "wrong" with Fitzphie. As an INFJ (a very rare personality type that can see right through facades), I just feel like Fitzphie is fake. Like it HAD to happen. Like Shannon only made Fitz do these stereotype adorable things (like gifts and almost kissing under a tree) because if Fitz did none of these romantic things, Fitzphie wouldn't be a ship. Like "being perfect for each other" will crash right back into their faces. With Keefe, there is none of this. There is no perfection, no stereotypes, no big, romantic, adorable moments. There are little moments, completely new and unknown emotions, and flawed interactions between Keefe and Sophie, and let's be honest with ourselves... yes, Fitzphie is the relationship anyone would want to be in if elves really did exist. But Keefie is more realistic. All the Fitzphie arguments or counterarguments seem solely based on that person's defensive instinct to defend what they have always thought was, and is, better. And I'm not saying none of them are legitimate arguments, because I see where some of them are comimg from, but I feel like those that refuse to consider the other ship's arguments-- and not only that, but those that read them and ignore them because they are so stubborn-- aren't seeing the full picture. Those that have switched sides-- either from Fitz to Keefe or Keefe to Fitz-- is more open-minded I feel, and I respect them for it. That's not to say that I don't respect those that stay true to their ships; all I'm saying is I respect those that are open-minded, whether they switch ships or not. And yes, I could go into the concrete and logical evidence I have that I think Keephie is "endgame," but it's not about the competition. I know they are only book characters, but we are so attached to them, right? (or else I don't know what you're doing on this site.) So sometimes we consider them as people. And as people, this triangle is, yes, a competition between Fitz and Keefe, but... to us devoted and passionate readers, it's more. I dont ship Team Foster-Keefe because I think they will "win." I ship them because, as people, those little moments they share together mean SO much more to me than the big moments Fitzphie has. Thank you for reading and considering. Just saw this on the Fitz and S page by:A Fandom User